


The Unfinished Papers: The Mentalist

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Multi, collection of bits and pieces, some are shippy, some arent, unfinished stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: A collection of bits and pieces from unfinished, never-before-seen fics of mine. Usually whatever paragraphs seemed the most interesting. Most of these stories I never planned to finish, so I figured I would post them here instead, in a collection.





	The Unfinished Papers: The Mentalist

**Author's Note:**

> some of these are super old, like, 2016 old. feel free to revel in my terrible titles and poor dialogue. and the one fic that was my plan for a tv show where cho runs for president and wins.

From _How to Avoid your Responsibilities While Playing Angry Birds_

“Hello, Lisbon.” Jane replied, while launching another bird. “Yes, I'm doing something very important right now.”  
Lisbon rolled her eyes. “Right. Playing Angry Birds is important.”  
Jane never took his eyes off the phone. “Absolutely. I’m learning problem solving skills.”   
Lisbon sat down at her desk and picked up a pen. “Well, could you play that in the other room, or at least turn the sound off? There are some people in this department who actually do work.”

\------------------------

From _The Thinker and The Fighter_ (a Mummy AU)

But now I found myself… drawn to Lisbon, in a way I unfortunately couldn't explain to myself. She wasn't beautiful like you'd see in a magazine, but she just sort of hit me in a certain way. I don't know. Love is weird. That's why I try to avoid it. I fail miserably. 

 

\-----------------------

From _Kimball Cho: President_ (in the form of a script)

WAYNE: You won! I’ll be damned, you won! 

The whole group laughs. WAYNE claps CHO on the shoulder, LISBON gives him a friendly hug, JANE claps, GRACE wipes a tear from her eye. 

JANE: I knew he'd win.

LISBON: Congratulations, Cho. You really deserve it. 

JANE: And now a large number of FBI agents all owe me $20.

GRACE: Aren’t you not supposed to bet on presidential elections?

JANE shrugs. 

JANE: Probably, but you try telling them that. 

\-----------------------

From an untitled fake dating AU

Lisbon remembered the first time she realized she was in love with him. It wasn't a big revelation, the skies didn't open up and yell at her that she was in love. No, it was a fairly simple occasion. But it explained why she always felt wrong when she saw him dating, why her heart rate always picked up when he brushed against her. 

It was a few months ago. She had been watching through the windows of her office, as Jane sipped tea on his couch. It was something he had done many times in the past, but something about this time was different. She realized that she no longer was content with simply watching him, she now wanted to be with him. To lay her head on his shoulder after a long day, to run her hands through his gorgeous blonde hair. 

\-----------------------

From an untitled canon divergence AU

Gently, he brushed a lock of her hair out of her face. He was glad she was with him. Lisbon was his rock. She was the person in this world who meant the most to him, in more ways than she knew. 

This wasn't the first time she had fallen asleep on him, and he doubted it would be the last. She had a tendency to push herself to the point of exhaustion, and ended up crashing, usually on the couch next to him. Sometimes he would wake her up and drive her home, but mostly, he’d just let her sleep. His lap had been a pillow for her many a times, with his shoulder being a close second. He had tried to get her to go home earlier, or take a day off of work, but she never did. Her stubbornness was kind of cute, though he'd never tell her that. No, he'd have to wait for the right time. 

\-----------------------

From _How Does She Know?_

Somehow, Jane had found himself listening to the Enchanted soundtrack again. He had first watched the movie when it came out with his daughter, and every time he listened to it, it reminded him of her. It was sad, to be sure, but it reminded him of happy memories, which made it a little less hard. Plus, the music was just generally sweet. He would listen to it when he was feeling sad, or lonely. Today, he had been feeling the latter. 

He had never much dealt with loneliness in the past. In general, Jane was quite used to being on his own. But now, as he sat alone in his Airstream, he felt like something was missing out of his life. Like there was a big hole in his heart. And that was why he was listening to the music of Enchanted.

 

\-----------------------

From _Someone Like You_

As she packed all of her papers from her temporary desk into her bag, Jane popped his head into the doorway. “Lisbon. Got any plans for tonight?”

She didn’t. However, she knew he was definitely planning something, and didn’t quite want to know what it was. “I do, as a matter of fact.”

Jane smiled. “No, you don’t.”

“How do you know?”

“Wine and old movies doesn’t count as plans. Now, come on, I’ve found something fun.”

 

\-----------------------

From _Between the Trees_ a Twin Peaks AU

“How did this happen?”

“I can’t tell yet. There’s a lot of trauma going on here. We’ll have to bring her back to the hospital.”

“Right. You do what you need.” She turned to her deputy, Cho. “We good here?”

Cho nodded. “Yes, boss.”

“Alright. Let’s head back to the station. Find out where to start.”

**Author's Note:**

> kind of fun to finally post some pieces of these isn't it


End file.
